The Gift
by Blueincarnation
Summary: Mereka pernah kehilangan, kelaparan, melakukan pelarian dan pembunuhan. Tenggelam dalam kesepian jelas tidak menyenangkan. Dan Haruno Sakura adalah hadiah yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk mengusirnya dari kesendirian. Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke akan menjaga hadiah itu dengan baik.("S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri")


**Title:** _The Gift_ | **Author:** _Blueincarnation_ | **Genre:** _Romance_ | **Rated:** _T_ | **Disclaimer:** _"Naruto will always own to Masashi Kishimoto"_ | **Nomor Prompt:** _#8_ | **Category Contest** : _SasuSaku AU Fanfiction_ _  
_

|.|

 **Summary:**

Mereka pernah kehilangan, kelaparan, melakukan pelarian dan pembunuhan. Tenggelam dalam kesepian jelas tidak menyenangkan. Dan Haruno Sakura adalah hadiah yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk mengusirnya dari kesendirian.

Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke akan menjaga hadiah itu dengan baik.

|.|

 _ **For S-Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI**_

* * *

Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas, ketika dua bulan yang lalu ia dan keluarga mengadakan pesta—sebuah perayaan untuk nilai kelulusan terbaik di SMA.

Semua orang hadir. Ayah, Ibu, Kakak, Paman, Bibi, Kakek dan kalau bisa Nenek—itupun kalau ia masih punya satu. Saat itu, semua orang tertawa. Semua orang bahagia. Bahkan ia—si Uchiha yang paling dingin dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresi, berhasil tersenyum kecil di sepanjang pesta. Sang Kakak bahkan berhasil membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Ia dikenal antisosial, namun ia juga tidak menolak jika harus berinteraksi dengan anggota keluarga. Bagaimanapun, itu momen yang penuh kehangatan—begitu berharga.

Tapi sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke tengkurap dengan senjata terkokang. Wajahnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi—kecuali secuil kerutan samar di antara alis. Ia penuh debu, keringat dan tubuhnya luar biasa letih. Namun ia memaksa—harus, karena semua ini berkaitan dengan hidup matinya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat—hingga terasa bagai mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang tak berujung.

Kala itu sebuah virus misterius ditemukan menginfeksi beberapa warga hingga mewabah ke seluruh penjuru kota. Tidak terkecuali Ayah, Ibu, Paman, Bibi dan Kakeknya. Virus aneh itu menyebar melalui gigitan—lewat saliva.

Akibatnya, ratusan manusia gila tumpah ke jalanan. Memporak-porandakan kota.

Kebakaran terjadi di mana-mana, fasilitas umum rusak, bangunan hancur dan segala aktivitas harian warga terhenti. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan virus _zombie_.

Jikalau ini lelucon Itachi—kakaknya, mungkin ia sudah menimpuk lelaki itu dengan bantal.

Karena ini sama sekali bukan lelucon yang lucu.

Sasuke sudah melewati banyak hal dalam waktu singkat. Ia pernah kehilangan, berkali-kali kelaparan, melakukan pelarian, berkejaran dengan para mayat hidup mengerikan hingga ia bertemu dengan wanita itu—wanita yang kini dan ia harap selamanya akan menjadi rumah—tempat untuk kembali.

Haruno Sakura berhasil menarik Sasuke dari kesepian yang selama ini menemani. Sasuke tak menyangkal jikalau pertemuan mereka terbilang biasa. Seminggu mengurung diri di kamar, Sasuke yang kelaparan memutuskan untuk turun ke jalan. Berbekal pisau dapur dan pemukul bisbol, ia menyelinap ke _supermarket_ yang telah terbengkalai untuk mencari makanan. Dan ya, mereka bertemu di sana. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, ini kali pertama mereka bertemu satu sama lainnya—kali pertama juga bertemu dengan orang yang belum terinfeksi.

Bekerja sama untuk terus bertahan hidup jelas pilihan yang baik. Dan waktu membuatnya lebih mudah untuk menyadari perasaan satu sama lain. Ini jelas lebih dari sekadar kerja sama, kehadiran masing-masing berhasil mengisi kesepian satu sama lain.

Sekarang kata berpisah terasa mustahil baik untuk Sasuke, maupun Sakura.

"Ada tiga yang mondar-mandir di depan. Sedang yang empat masuk ke dalam, Sasuke."

Sakura memberitahu, usai memeriksa jalan di bawah sana lewat teropong. Sasuke masih tengkurap, senjatanya lebih dari sekadar siap. Rencanya, ia akan menembak tiga _zombie_ di bawah, lalu turun dari atap gedung tempat mereka berada untuk menyelinap ke sebuah toko—mengambil makanan dan jika kurang beruntung ia akan menghadapi empat _zombie_ yang ada di dalam.

"Ini mustahil, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa menghadapi keempatnya secara bersamaan. Berbahaya, aku akan turun bersamamu."

Sakura dari awal menolak rencana tersebut. Jika hanya Sasuke yang turun dan bekerja di bawah sana, ia jelas akan kalah jumlah. Besar kemungkinanya Sasuke tergigit, atau yang paling parah disantap oleh _zombie-zombie_ tersebut.

Ya, mayat-mayat hidup ini menyebar virus-nya melalui gigitan. Tapi, tak jarang mereka juga menyantap korbannya layaknya binatang pemangsa. Mereka buta, tapi indera yang lain juga sangat peka—seperti indra pendengaran dan indra penciuman. Makhluk-makhluk ini juga tidak setolol yang biasa digambarkan dalam _film_ atau novel—mereka cukup cerdas.

"Tidak, kau berjaga di sini. Aku yang akan turun." Dan Sasuke nyatanya juga tidak terima penolakan. Tiga peluru ditembakkan, melesat tanpa suara menembus ketiga kepala makhluk mengerikan di bawah sana. Setelah memastikan tidak ada gerak mencurigakan, Sasuke berdiri—bersiap turun.

"Tapi, Sasuke—"

"Aku akan kembali." potong Sasuke, menghela kekhawatiran yang membludak dalam hati sang kekasih.

Sasuke mengecup singkat kening Sakura, mengelus rambut merah muda gadis itu dan terus turun hingga ke depan perutnya yang agak buncit. Tepat di dalamnya—ada kehidupan lain yang tumbuh dari benihnya.

Sakura meletakkan tangan di atas perutnya—di atas tangan Sasuke. Ia berjinjit, mengecup pelan dagu pemuda itu sebelum memejamkan mata dan meresapi kepergiannya.

Tubuh hangat lelaki itu menjauh dan turun dengan cepat, menghilang di balik pintu atap.

Sasuke sekali lagi mengokang senjata, bersandar di dinding yang dingin sementara mata tajamnya mengawasi setiap ruas jalan yang sepi. Tidak ada _zombie_ lain yang akan dihadapinya, kecuali empat yang ada di dalam sana.

Ia bertekad untuk selamat—dan itu harus. Karena ada Sakura yang akan selalu menunggu kedatangannya.

Ini hidup yang keras, gila, liar dan berbahaya. Tapi, Tuhan telah mengirimkannya sebuah hadiah yang istimewa, yaitu Haruno Sakura. Dan tampaknya, ia akan menerima satu hadiah lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Uchiha Sasuke berjanji, akan menjaga kedua hadiah istimewa tersebut dengan sepenuh hati.

 **FIN**

* * *

Selamat bulan BTC! Senang sekali tahun ini bisa ikut~ Setelah tahun kemarin gak bisa karena sibuk. :')

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
